


Black Birds: Methods Of Madness

by Silvermind



Series: Black Birds [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermind/pseuds/Silvermind
Summary: ~Sequel to 'Black Birds: Paths Of Power~Oswald has become the new ruler of Gotham's underworld, with Katherine as his queen and loyal advisor at his side. Together they are striving to grow their empire and its business to preserve their claim on the dark throne. But new challengers and adversaries threaten the rule they try to establish, the cruelty of their methods demanding harsh sacrifices in return..Hi! I've been usually uploading chapters very quickly with my last two works, but this one will be an exception. It's my intention to post a fanart with each new chapter that will arrive. I imagine something similar to a visual novel where there's a picture showing a certain scene from the chapter to give an impression of the characters.





	Black Birds: Methods Of Madness

The wine glass became empty again when he took the last sip of the red liquid. It was his forth one this afternoon as he waited for Katherine to arrive. She was running late for nearly half an hour, his impatience growing by the minute. The alcohol was beginning to work its way into his system, due to drinking too fast. He was anxious that she had somehow forgotten their important appointment, an errand or task getting in her way. Oswald sat at the bar of his night club, dressed in a fine dark suit with a purple bow tie. He had used the time in the early afternoon to have a talk with the manager to see how business was going in his absence. His duties as a crime lord had increased in the last few months, slowly earning him recognition from his peers. Although he had many reasons to be happy, he was also saddened by the fact that he got to spend less time with Katherine than he used to. Her responsibilities as his treasure master, bookkeeper, and advisor were additionally burdened by the preparations for the opening of her casino 'the Golden Crow’. She had once chided him for naming his night club after himself, so he had returned the favor when she had revealed the name to him.

The sound of the opening metallic double doors caught his attention as his head whipped around to find the breathless blonde striding towards him. She quickly drew him into a hug, and kissed him in greeting.

“I'm so sorry for being late! The briefing with the staff took a little longer, and then the driver got stuck in traffic.”

He swallowed his irritation from earlier and sighed. “It's alright. I'm just glad we can go now. Together.”

“The driver is waiting outside. Whenever you're ready.”

Quickly he retrieved his coat, after putting away the bottle and the glass he used earlier. His nerves slowly calmed down as she took his hand in his, walking him to the car. When they sat inside he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. She noticed his flushed cheeks.

“Oswald, are you alright?”

“Not really…I had a little too much to drink last night, and a little too much just now.”

Her hands massaged his when she regarded him longer. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Yes...Could you please remind me, why I am doing this again?”

Katherine kissed the back of his hand and stroked it further to calm him down. “For the sake of your mother. You want to tell her who you’ve become.”

“YOU just want me to tell her that,” he replied ill-tempered. His mood dropped rapidly at the thought of having a discussion with his mother.

“To some extent, yes. I would like to show her what you and I built. And for that to happen, she needs to hear everything from you. Don't you want to tell her about your future plans?”

His gaze drifted off to the outside of the car, the passing colors of the building slowly making him dizzy. “Of course, I do.”

Katherine noticed his countenance becoming paler, his brow moistening with a thin sheen of sweat. She cracked the car window, so a light breeze could cool him down.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” he moaned, closing his eyes again.

“You'll be fine. Just wait and see. I'll be there with you.”

Oswald dozed off when the gentle movement of the car rocked him into a light sleep. The images in front of his inner eye were shapeless, but colorful, rushing back and forth until his head pounded. He awoke grumpily when his partner's hand shook his arm.

“We're here, love. Let's get out.”

She exited first and joined him on the other side to help him out with a steady hand. He complained about the bright light, and leaned on to Katherine to get to the building's door. When they reached the stairs, he looked more awake, but more irritable as well.

“Why did you drink so much, Oswald? You will embarrass yourself if you pass out on the doorstep.”

To add to his irritation, his words came out with a light slur. “Because, I was anxious, Katherine! I still am.”

They took a break after slowly reaching the second floor. She put her hands on either side of his face, to make him look at her. “I understand how you feel, believe me. We'll go inside and have a nice visit at your mother's. You decide if you want to tell her or not. I won't be pushing you.”

Then she kissed him long on the lips, a sensation he craved deeply in this troubled moment. She had to nudge him away to get him back to climb the stairs. Two more floors left, until they would stand in front of his mother's door. He remembered telling her over the phone how successful her idea for his love confession had been. Guilt rose in him, when he considered how long it took the two of them to finally visit her. Their careers preventing them from seeing her sooner. The door came into view, and his heart fluttered with anxiety. What would he tell her if she asked about his whereabouts right away? Would she ask him where he got the money to buy his exquisite clothes? His hand gripped Katherine's tighter, as she knocked on the door. The soft footsteps of his mother could be heard from the other side, when she neared them. Gertrúd opened and gave the two younger people a long look. Suddenly, she burst with exuberance, throwing her frail arms around him.

“Oswald, my boy! You finally arrived!” She kissed his cheeks a few times, before hugging Katherine next, who had politely waited for the older woman to notice her. “And Katherine! So good to see you too!” She stepped aside to them enter. “Come in! Come in!”

When the door closed behind them, she raised an accusatory finger at both of them. Her enthusiasm cut short by her serious expression. Oswald knew what would happen next, and folded his hands in front of him with a sigh. The blonde next to him looked at him in surprise, but focused back on Gertrúd who took in a large breath. A string of Hungarian sentences flowed from her mouth, each of them recognizable from his childhood although he hadn't heard a heartfelt lecture from her in a long time. She complained about what every mother did eventually, when their child neglected their mother for a longer period of time. His reasons for doing so on a different scale than an ordinary person's. He nodded and sometimes confirmed her statements with a few Hungarian words of his own. His headache grew worse when she reached the zenith of her tongue-lashing, while Katherine was listening to all of it. Luckily, she didn't understand a word, and looked like she tried to disappear into the background. It helped that his already flushed face could pass off as shame, when he slowly looked up to meet his mother's gaze. Gertrúd waited for his apology which he readily gave. Not only did he mean it, but he wanted to stop her raised voice as well, her loud words pounding into his headache. When she was satisfied, she turned to Katherine, and began an abridged version of her lecture in English for her to understand. The young woman nodded, apologizing to her in the process when Gertrúd made her understand how important it was for her to see her son more often.

“Please make sure he doesn't forget to call or visit. Please do me the favor of reminding him. You will understand when you have children on your own someday.”

“Yes, or course, Gertrúd!,” she shyly responded her cheeks truly red from shame. “I will remember.”

The older woman, clapped her hands together in satisfaction. “Good! Now, we can eat. Please wash your hands first.”

The couple nodded and almost dashed to the small bathroom. Oswald splashed his face with cold water. “See what just happened?,” he hissed in agitation. “Imagine how she will react, when I tell her I control Gotham’s underworld.”

Katherine gave him an irritated look. “Perhaps I would phrase it differently. Besides, she seems to be content now. She had to get her pent up feelings off her chest.” A grin formed on her lips. “Your mother was scary. Reminded me of my father when he used to give me lectures in German.”

The thought amused him, and distracted him from his own distress. “He did? Well, I guess he could say anything in German and make it sound scary.”

Feeling slightly better, Oswald and Katherine went to the dining room, to take their designated seats. He sat between both women at the head of the table, where his mother could squeeze his hand or touch his arm if she wanted. Gertrúd returned with a few bowls and large plates, filled with meats, sauces, and vegetables that smelled mouth watering. His stomach rumbled as he remembered his last meal was too long ago. Generously filled plates were handed their way, a portion for Katherine which could have fed three versions of herself, and one for Oswald who must have appeared to be at the brink of starvation. They thanked Gertrúd for the effort and time she put into the meal and began to eat, when she urged them to.

At first he believed that he would be able to finish his plate without a problem, but whenever a mound of food shrunk another was added. His mother intent on having him try one or two new creations she had come up with since the last time they saw each other. Katherine ate slower than him, but fell victim to the older woman's generosity a while later. The younger blonde hid a grin when she drank a little water from her glass when her gaze lingered on Gertrúd's nearly empty plate. It was odd how she enjoyed feeding them so much, when she herself took so little. Eventually, he and Katherine politely declined seconds, when they reached their limit. At least his partner had the foresight to put on an adequate dress which fell loosely over her belly. Oswald would have preferred to open the top two buttons of his pants to relieve the pinching sensation he felt. He hadn't gained any weight, but his mother's cooking broke him in the end.

They moved to the sitting room after they had cleaned out the table together. His tired and sluggish body dropped on to the cushions of the old couch, only scooting an inch to the side to let Katherine sit next to him. He heard her stifle a quiet burb, and grinned at her, when a blush crept over her cheeks. Gertrúd returned with some cordial and tea, and put the tray on the coffee table. After she poured them a few cups, she took her own in her hand and sipped it.

“You two remind me so much of myself and Elijah. I'm so happy for you too,” she sang with content. “Your babies might be as beautiful as my little Oswald was!”

The young couple cringed at the mention of children, a topic which was oddly popular with their parents and not popular with them. He noticed Katherine shift next to him, with a dangerous glint in her eye. Oswald tried to anticipate what she would say next.

“Do you have pictures of him as a child?,” she asked with feigned innocence. His eyes glared daggers at her when she ignored him.

“Mother, I think you shouldn't bore her-”

But the dam was already broken. “I would love to show you! Let me bring the album!”

With unanticipated speed she scrambled to the door of her bedroom, to retrieve her prized artifact.

“I can't believe you're tormenting me like this! Do you think this is funny?,” growled Oswald in a low voice.

Katherine covered her giggle with her hand. “I'm sorry but I would really like to see them! Also they might actually help your cause.”

“How so?”

“If she is reminded how sweet you were as a child, she might be more lenient with you when you tell her what you do for a living.”

The older woman returned to the sitting room and asked Oswald and Katherine to make some room for her in the middle. They obliged and cuddled together as the album was opened for them. He sighed and averted his gaze from the two women. His mother's explanations only barely reaching his ears when he skimmed the titles of books which were placed on the dresser. Her voice drifted even further from him when his eyelids became heavy, his fatigue gaining on him as he nearly fell asleep. Unfortunately, his mother's pointy elbow startled him awake, when she showed him a picture of himself as a seven year old.

“Look how adorable you looked practicing the piano! Such a bright boy!”

He rolled his eyes when his mother told Katherine how hard he had practised her favorite song for Mother's Day. She had been very happy then when he used to play if for her. The younger blonde tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

“Oswald, could you play it for us now? I would love to hear it.”

His mother's eyes grew big with expectation. It would be impossible to say no to her. Without a further word he got up and limped to the older piano on the other side of the wall. It hadn't been tuned in a while, but would hold up for the duration of the song. His gaze softened when he looked at the smiling women. The lid flipped upward effortlessly, when he pushed it. Then he tried a few notes and chords to get a feel for the keys. Katherine had insisted to get one for the town house as well, but he had a hard time deciding which model he wanted. There had been no opportunity to take her to a manufacturer to listen in on his playing. Swiftly he moved to playing his mother's song, luring the bittersweet tones from the old instrument. The music had a strange effect on him, making his heart grow heavy from fondness for his mother. Everything worth having in his life came from her influence. The love he felt for her was so strong, that he would sacrifice his life for hers if it would save her. He realized he had to protect her, do everything in his power to keep her from harm. She had to know how his new life could impact her. The final chords of the song rang through the room, enamoring his mother and his girlfriend with wonder. After he closed the lid and turned around, both clapped with cheerful approval.

“Wonderful! Wonderful, my boy!” He blushed slightly as she kissed both his cheeks. “Isn't he talented?,” she said to Katherine who nodded, her eyes glazing over with emotion.

He sat down on the armchair and fell silent, when he regarded his mother for a while. She exchanged a few more words with the younger woman, who didn't grow tired from her endless string of praises. His hands became clammy and his heart rate quickened at the thought of his confession to her. Gertrúd took another sip and studied her son with worry, when she noticed his fidgeting.

“What is it, Oswald?”

“Mother, I-I need to tell you…something.” He glanced at his girlfriend, who gave him an encouraging look.

The older woman scooted to the corner of the couch, to reach out to him.  
“Mom, do you remember the night at the club where the bully showed up to...tell things about me?”

A shudder went through her. “The horrible big man? Yes, I remember. He said...so hurtful things.”

“Well,...some of them are true.”

“Oswald...what are you saying?” Her big blue eyes were open wide, uncertainty reflecting back at him. “Please, explain.”

Oswald took a long breath and considered to acquaint her with the smallest of the harsh truths first. “Mom, I am a criminal. I earn most of my money through illegal means.”

She clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. Her reaction hurt him, but not as much as he thought. When he prolonged his pause, she appeared to calm down. “I had a feeling, when you didn't tell me the truth that night.” Gertrúd took Oswald's cordial and sipped at it.

“I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't tell you then.”

The older woman let his apology sink in, and turned to the blonde who was frozen in her seat. “Katherine, could you please leave us for a moment?”

She nodded and left the sitting room to head to Oswald's room instead. When she heard the door close in the back of the hallway, she patted her lap to beckon her son to join her. He got up from the armchair and sat with her on the couch, putting his head on her lap, so that she could stroke the back of his head and neck. The last time he was with her like this over a decade ago.

“Now, tell Momma everything. You don't have to be scared.”

“But, I don't want you to-to hate me…,” he said in a weepy tone.

“I could never hate you! I love you, my son. With all my heart! Share your burden with me.”

A tear rolled down his cheek, which his mother swiftly wiped away. “I’m not the good boy you think I am. I did terrible things for power, influence, and money.” She continued her ministrations, not faltering for an instant. “I...I killed people.” His body tensed, while his eyes were pressed shut, fearing she might push him away from her.

“Did THEY hurt your leg?”

“Yes, one of them. The others tried to kill me.”

“Good...You don't let bullies win, Oswald. They deserved it. Does Katherine know?”

Guiltily he admitted. “Yes, she knows. She often helped me deal with them. We are working together. Creating businesses.”

Her tone changed to that of admiration. “Your night club, correct? Such a fine establishment you have.”

“I have more,” he simply said, taking his time to sit up, to look at her. “Mom, I am rich now. I can buy you anything you like.” It was his hope that she could find a bit of pride for him. “That's why I and Katherine couldn't visit you for so long. We were working so hard to take everything from the bullies! My former bosses who pushed us around.” He saw his mother's eye sparkle. “Mom, I am the boss now!”

“Oh, Oswald! I knew you were meant for greatness! I always said so. My sweet boy has become a great man.”

“You are not upset with me?"

She patted one of his cheeks tenderly. “Better to have bloody hands, than a hard heart.”

He gulped, feeling a heavy weight drop from his shoulders. “Thank you, Mom. Thank you for...for everything. I love you.”

She pulled him into a crushing hug. “I love you too, my sweet boy.”

They separated and held each other's hands for comfort. His mother's gaze drifted off to the side in the direction of his old room. “Why don't you fetch Katherine. I still have dessert for you two,” she said with a wink.

Oswald smiled, feeling lighter than he had in a while and nearly floated to where Katherine was waiting. He knocked on the door and entered, after she invited him inside. Her features relaxed when she saw how joyful he looked.

“I'm here to tell you that my mother wants to serve dessert. Would you like to join us?”

“Most certainly,” she replied smiling, as she exited the small room and walked past him.

They took their seats in the sitting room and listened to Gertrúd's melodic singing, as she retrieved something from the kitchen. Oswald and Katherine looked at the big slice of cake on their plates with dread when the good tempered older woman placed their dessert in front of them. Deciding not to risk the good mood she had, he lifted the plate and ate the cake fork by fork like a good trooper. His partner copied him a moment later, and took a little bite as a first step.

.

The young couple walked down the street hand in hand when they left the apartment two hours later. Both had agreed to fast for a few days to settle the rumbling sensations in their stomachs. Katherine was probably in better shape then Oswald, who didn't have to worry about a hangover. The air around him helped with the waves of nausea he had experienced since getting up from the couch. He wanted to avoid taking a car as long as possible, in fear of getting sick. The blonde welcomed the opportunity to walk and suggested to go to their townhouse directly. Her motivation to check on her business waning.

“I'm so happy she accepted the invitation to the casino. She will love the stage you designed.”

“WE designed, my dear. I only helped with a few details,” he corrected her. “The whole afternoon went better than I had hoped.”

He felt her squeeze his hand affectionately. “Just to see your baby pictures made all the trouble worth it. You were so cute.”

“Oh, I'm not anymore?,” he said feigning hurt.

“Not like that. I'd say you are...handsome now. I would use ‘cute’ for babies and kittens.”

Oswald remembered his mother's comments about them having children. “Would you...like to have babies?,” he asked shyly, feeling silly for asking it in hindsight. “Oh, nevermind. Forget that I asked.”

She tugged at his hand to make him look at her. “No, it's alright. It's normal to ask that question in a relationship. I know I don't want children in the near future, but I might change my mind in a few years. What do you think?”

His brow furrowed in thought, never actively contemplating that question. A small part inside him could imagine having children with her, entrusting his legacy to someone of his blood.

“I guess, I feel the same way.”

They fell silent for a while, not needing to talk to enjoy each other's company. It was a wonderful feeling to express their relationship in public, without having to fear consequences from Fish or Maroni. The lightness in his chest suggested that he was experiencing true happiness. A feeling he didn't think possible for a long time in his life. He looked at the woman next to him, who eyed the decor of a shop window as they passed it. Warmth spread through him at the elation he felt for being with her. Their entwined hands giving him a strange feeling. How would their relationship change if they decided to marry? His parents never got the chance, so should he take it before a terrible blow of fate might take the choice from them?

“We're almost home,” she commented casually as the familiar neighborhood came into view. “I can't wait to lounge in the living room.”

Knowing his tendency to doze off today, he looked forward to falling asleep next to Katherine, while she watched something on the television. Soon they were welcomed by the household staff as they entered, requesting some tea for them to be brought to the living room. They relaxed into the comfortable cushions of the couch and huddled together, when Oswald turned on the television to watch the news. There was a report on a larger traffic accident, but nothing that would be relevant to his line of work. He changed the channel until they saw a famous scene of Hitchcock's movie 'The Birds’. They watched it half-heartedly, when a knock came from the door. He muted the program and beckoned for the servant to enter.

“Sir, Madam. You have a visitor. A police officer by the name of Gordon?”

Oswald raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Thank you. Please, escort him to the conference room. It will only be a minute.”

The black and white clad man nodded and closed the door behind him as he stepped out of the room.

“Do you want me to wait here?,” asked Katherine.

“No, join me. I have a pretty good hunch about what he might want. And I am sure you are curious to find out.”

She smiled at him, as they both stood up. “You know me well, my love.”

Her hand rested on his arm, as he led her to the back door of the conference room. When they entered, they saw the cop pacing like a caged tiger. An unsettling image. Oswald took a seat in his chair, whereas the blonde preferred to stand.

“Jim! My dear old friend,” he greeted Gordon good naturedly.

“We need to talk,” he gruffly responded, getting straight to the point. “Katherine. Moving on up, huh?”

She rolled her eyes at him, and merely shrugged in response.

“I need a favor. I figure you owe me one.”

“I do?,” Oswald asked with a tinge of uncertainty.

“The hospital. I saved your girlfriend from Maroni's men,” he said nodding into the blonde's direction.

The crime lord raised his eyebrow at the cop. “But we have given our statements to the police in exchange. To close the Falcone Case?”

“I cut you some slack for a quick leave.”

“I'd say we'd be even then, but I am glad you came to me for help. The answer is yes. Your wish is granted.” If his partner didn't know what was going on, she didn't show it.

“You don't know what it is yet.”

“You want Loeb fired, and your old job back, no?”

“Yes.”

Oswald grinned at him mischievously, and turned to the blonde. “Should we help him, my dear? He is my good friend after all.”

She nodded and gave Gordon a sweet smile. “You should. It's what friends do.” His hand gripped hers to kiss it, before facing the desperate man in front of them.

“It can be done. If you're sure that's what you want.”

“I'm sure.”

“May I ask why? Police work in Gotham is such a thankless job.”

“Good pension,” he responded sarcastically.

The crime lord chuckled and regarded the rigid man. “While I prepare your request, there is a small favor you could do for me in return. I know how you hate to owe favors.” Gordon sighed and waited for him to continue. “I am having a small business dispute with a friend of mine. Ogden Barker. You have a persuasive personality. Perhaps you could talk to him.”

“You want me to collect a debt for you?,” the former detective asked with disbelief.

“I want you to prove to me that our friendship is a real one, based on trust and equity.”

The couple saw the man shake his head. Doubt evident in his countenance. “No. Sorry. Can't help you.” With some disappointment, Oswald watched him depart from their conversation and the room. “Congratulations on all your success...and new romance.”

“Don't say 'no’ now Jim! Sleep on it!,” the crime lord called after him, as his visitor shut the door with a loud bang. “He's so brusque isn't he?”

“Indeed. But, I'd be frustrated as well in his position. I didn't know you kept an eye on him.”

“It paid off.”

He pushed himself up from his chair and held Katherine as he closed the gap between them. Her smell comforted him, and he sank his nose into her hair to draw a deep breath. Then he stepped away, but held onto her arm to gently tug her into the direction of the door. Her sleepy eyes resonated with his own desire to go to bed. When they ascended the stairs, he asked her to sleep in with him to share the morning hours together. She gladly accepted, as they ascended the stairs to their suite.


End file.
